Tormenta
by Tomoyito-chan
Summary: El Tiempo, un sendero sin un principio o final definidos. Se dice que muchas vidas están ligadas a través del tiempo, conectadas por un llamado ancestral que hace eco a través de los siglos, del espacio e incluso de las propias almas que viajan a través de estos parajes que se piensan inexplorados… AU, no puellas.


**Tormenta**

 _El Tiempo, un sendero sin un principio o final definidos. Se dice que muchas vidas están ligadas a través del tiempo, conectadas por un llamado ancestral que hace eco a través de los siglos, del espacio e incluso de las propias almas que viajan a través de estos parajes que se piensan inexplorados…_

 _Dos chicas corrían a través de aquel bosque incendiado en medio de las montañas, estaban atrapadas. El humo que las rodeaba no las dejaba orientarse con facilidad en el camino para conseguir traspasar aquella barrera de ceniza y llamas que a simple vista parecía impenetrable. Un deber que se les impuso en el momento que decidieron emprender aquel viaje juntas. Sabían que sería duro, pero debían confiar para poder sobrellevarlo y conseguir recuperar la realidad que habían perdido._

 _"Hemos conseguido llegar hasta aquí, no te detengas ahora." Dijo la más alta de las dos al comprobar que su compañera se había detenido exhausta, con la respiración entrecortada y una mano sosteniendo su pecho._

 _"N-no puedo soportarlo, sigue sin mí, vete…" contestó con dificultad al sentirse rendida, derrotada por el cansancio y la falta de oxígeno que se respiraba entre las llamas. Su corazón era débil y sabía que lo único que lograría sería ser una carga para su compañera si decidía seguir con ella. Voces lejanas se escuchaban mezclándose con el crepitar del fuego; las estaban buscando, y si no se daban prisa las encontrarían y no podrían salir de aquel bosque, no podrían completar la misión por la que tanto habían luchado. Lo que más temían era morir ahí y que todo su esfuerzo y sacrificio hubiese sido en vano._

 _"No te dejaré." Le aseguró a su compañera mientras prendía una flecha y la lanzaba hacia atrás, uno de sus perseguidores las había encontrado y no podía permitir que avisara a los otros y les dieran caza. La flecha atravesó con rapidez el pecho del hombre, incendiando su cuerpo en segundos, matándolo casi al instante en un profundo y desgarrador alarido que hizo que ambas chicas se estremecieran. La más pequeña de ellas lloraba y negaba indefensa, habían sido tantas muertes, tanto sufrimiento y tanto dolor desde que llegó allí, cada paso que daban era más doloroso que el anterior, por eso estaba dispuesta a abandonar._

 _De todas formas, ya nada tenía sentido._

 _"Homura, debes aguantar." Con cuidado, la chica del arco, poseedora de una larga y brillante melena rosada y ojos del mismo color levantó el rostro de la que estaba en el suelo y limpió con cariño sus lágrimas. "No hemos llegado hasta aquí para que te rindas ahora, no voy a permitir que lo hagas. Debemos buscar la salida y volver a casa. Por favor." Suplicó ella haciendo fuerza para que la otra se levantara, escuchando de nuevo voces acercarse. "Tú debes volver a casa, y yo…" con cuidado apretó su mano y comenzó a correr de nuevo "yo debo ir contigo y escapar de mi destino. Ser feliz a tu lado, Homura-chan"._

 _"Madoka…" Aferrada a su mano, Homura se levantó como pudo e intentó seguir el ritmo de su compañera, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando, buscando cualquier atisbo de que el enemigo las atacara por la espalda._

 _"No podremos cruzar por aquí." Una rama encendida calló a sus pies, logrando espantarlas a ambas y haciendo que Homura terminara en brazos de Madoka, casi haciéndola caer, pero ella mantuvo el equilibrio y la sostuvo firmemente contra su cuerpo. Siempre se había sentido protegida entre sus brazos. "¿Estás bien?" Dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al segundo a Homura._

 _"S-sí… ¿Y tú?" Preguntó temerosa, acariciando con suavidad una de las maltratadas mejillas de ella._

 _"Sí." afirmó segura y con cariño besó la mano que acariciaba su rostro. Era tan extraño lo que sentía… Pero tan verdadero, tan correcto que ya no le importaba manifestarlo. Si tenía que agradecerle algo a ese maldito libro, era el haber conocido a Homura. Porque sin él, sus destinos nunca habrían podido coincidir, puesto que sus almas pertenecían a mundos diferentes._

 _"-Lo único que deseo… es tener la fuerza suficiente para poder protegerla como ella ha hecho conmigo todo este tiempo.-" Pensó Homura, mirando con admiración el fuerte perfil que mostraba Madoka, su cabello adornando con elegancia sus finos rasgos, aunque maltratada por la dura batalla que estaban librando, a sus ojos seguía siendo hermosa._

 _"Tenemos que seguir, hay que sellar el libro" Con determinación se giró hacia el camino, intentando encontrar alguna forma de atravesar las llamas que les cortaban el paso. "Debo sacarte de aquí."_

 _Con los segundos contados, los acontecimientos giraron en su contra, y es que para su desgracia, Madoka no era la única que tenía flechas en esa batalla. Uno de los cazadores que las perseguían apuntaba directamente a la chica con una afilada y puntiaguda flecha desde un punto ciego a la izquierda. Homura al estar al lado contrario que ella, consiguió avistarlo en el último segundo. Era eso lo que decían las escrituras, ¿verdad?_

 _'Libera esas ilusiones prisioneras y álzate sobre tu propia muerte. Aférrate a las promesas incumplidas en tu corazón y libera el pecado de tu alma.'_

 _No, ya no volvería a llorar, por una vez sería valiente y la protegería sin importar qué consecuencias haya tras sus acciones, porque Madoka era lo más importante. Y es que ahora lo entendía, en esa fracción de segundo en la que debería actuar para que la vida de Madoka aun tuviese un sentido. Madoka era la elegida, no ella, no permitiría que alguien tan bueno, tan noble y valiente como aquella chica muriera de esa forma._

 _Por eso, esta vez cuidaría de ella._

 _"¡No lo permitiré! ¡Madoka!" Con una velocidad que ni ella misma sabía que tenía, Homura saltó hacia Madoka, quien miró con horror como la flecha que en principio era para ella terminaba clavada en el pecho de su compañera._

 _"¡Maldito seas desgraciado!" Gritó ella fuera de sí, disparando al hombre que se había atrevido a dañar a Homura. Nadie iba a tocarla, nadie iba a dañarla, se lo había prometido, había jurado protegerla, entonces…_

 _Entonces por qué… ¿Por qué Homura estaba en el suelo, con una flecha clavada en su pecho y sangrando? ¿Por qué le sonreía si le había fallado? ¿Por qué…?_

 _"Homura-chan…" Dijo Madoka con la voz quebrada al verla de esa forma "Idiota ¿P-por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué…?" El dedo que con esfuerzo Homura posó sobre sus labios interrumpió sus palabras, no le quedaba mucho tiempo y debía decirle muchas cosas._

 _"E-eso no importa, Madoka" lo débil que salía la voz de Homura hizo que el corazón de Madoka se estrujara dolorosamente. "No hay tiempo, debes destruir el libro. Es la única salida que nos queda, ahora lo sé… 'El juicio final debe ser emitido. El pecado que corre por sus venas se erradicará por el fluir de la sangre derramada en medio de la tormenta.'" Recitó ella con dificultad "No era un conjuro, Madoka. Lo dicen las escrituras, lo dicta la profecía. Era una premonición y ahora es un hecho; no podemos cambiar el destino, Madoka."_

 _"¡Sí podemos!" Gritó la nombrada con desesperación, aferrando con cuidado la flecha que perforaba el pecho de su amiga "Te sacaré esto, curaré tu herida y seguiremos. Debemos llegar al acantilado y…" Homura volvió a interrumpirla, retirando con suavidad la mano de ella de la flecha. "H-Homura-chan…"_

 _"No, Madoka, tú debes salir de aquí, destruir ese libro y enterrar sus restos, nadie debe saber de su existencia, esto no puede volver a pasar, debes salvarnos, tú eres la elegida, yo solo soy la causa de tus problemas."_

 _"¡Tú eres lo único que me importa!" habló Madoka con desesperación, descartando por completo la idea de dejarla morir ahí "No me importa si el mundo se destruye, si el libro lo convierte todo en cenizas o si esos bastardos lo quieren. Yo se lo doy si a cambio puedo salvar tu vida, si puedo estar contigo me da igual lo que pase con el resto. Homura-chan, no me dejes sola, no puedo sola, no si luego de hacer lo que me pides no podré tenerte… no podré…" con cuidado, Madoka tomó su rostro y besó sus labios con suavidad, dejando a Homura estupefacta._

 _"¿M-Madoka?"_

 _"Te amo" dijo ella sin poder contener por más tiempo las lágrimas en sus ojos, llorando sobre el hombro de Homura, suplicándole entre sollozo y sollozo que la dejara ayudarla. "Sé que he sido dura contigo, que cuando llegaste a este mundo te traté con desconfianza y recelo. Pero he aprendido tan rápido a quererte que ahora no sé como dejar de hacerlo. Por favor, no te mueras, n-no puedo… Te necesito… Te necesito." repetía ella una y otra vez intentando retener el llanto y la desesperación que sentía por dentro._

 _"Madoka…" dijo con la voz rasposa, como si estuviese a punto de quedarse dormida "por favor… destruye ese libro y huye… se feliz… p-por las dos… yo siento que esto haya terminado así… tal vez si yo.. si yo hubiese sido más fuerte"_

 _"No digas eso" dijo ella levantando la mirada y sonriéndole entre lágrimas "n-no lo digas, Homura, porque tú fuiste y serás la más fuerte de las dos… Siempre. P-por eso debes aguantar, debes seguir haciéndome fuerte. Porque si no hubiese sido por ti, por la necesidad de protegerte que creció en mí cuando llegaste, yo jamás hubiese podido reunir el valor que reuní por ti. Solo tú consigues que lo haga, y no lo haría por nadie más. N-NO, no te duermas, abre tus ojos Homura-chan, no…"_

 _"Madoka, te amo, y te prometo que pase lo que pasa y vaya a donde vaya, yo seguiré cuidándote." Dijo casi con su último aliento, colocando con dificultad en la mano de Madoka la gema púrpura que ella le entregó una vez. Madoka la apretó con fuerza, queriendo retenerla en su mano como si de la vida de Homura se tratara "Esta vez seré yo quien cuide de ti." Una última sonrisa, siendo borrada por los labios de Madoka, quienes recibieron la última exhalación de vida que dio Homura; el último aliento y el último beso._

 _Madoka se retiró con lentitud, dejando que las últimas lágrimas cayeran sobre el pálido rostro del que fue el cuerpo de Homura, llorando con desesperación, rogando a las estrellas que le devolvieran lo que esos desgraciados le habían quitado. Pero sabía que no sucedería, que ella se había ido y que ahora debía afrontar sola lo que le quedaba de camino._

 _Con sumo cuidad, Madoka cargó el cuerpo sin vida de Homura en brazos, sonriéndole casi por última vez a la que para ella era la persona que más había querido en el mundo._

 _"Descansa en paz, Homura-chan y no temas, porque cumpliré mi promesa y vengaré tu muerte. Aun queda mucha sangre que derramar en esta tormenta." Tras aquellas palabras, Madoka dejó a Homura en el suelo y con cuidado arrancó la flecha del pecho de la chica, mirándola con rabia. No era una flecha común; en sus bordes estaba tallada formando un filo casi tan cortante como el de una fina daga._

 _"Desgraciados…" Susurró entre dientes mientras miraba como las gotas de sangre resbalaban hasta el suelo. "No pienso dejar que tu muerte sea en vano." Juró por última vez observando la gema mágica que tenía en su mano, esa que le había pertenecido a Homura desde siempre pero que nunca había conseguido activar en vida. Ahora estaba brillando tenuemente, como si sintiera que su dueña ya no estaba, o tal vez fuese su alma la que la guiara de ahora en adelante desde esa gema. No lo sabía, pero sin pensarlo mucho, Madoka la colocó en su cuello con ayuda de un cordel, la llevaría con ella siempre, porque sabía que de una u otra forma, Homura cumpliría su promesa y estaría con ella para cuidarla allí donde estuviera ahora y era lo último que le había dado antes de morir._

 _Con lentitud, Madoka sacó una de sus flechas para clavarla junto al cuerpo inerte en señal de respeto y como símbolo de luto para ella, rasgó levemente su muñeca con la flecha que había matado a Homura, dejando que varias gotas de sangre mancharan las plumas de la que ella había clavado. Sangre mezclada de ambas que no solo las uniría de forma física sino espiritual a lo largo del fino camino del destino._

 _Tras una última mirada, Madoka salió corriendo hacia el centro del bosque empuñando con fuerza la flecha filosa manchada de sangre, los hombres que las perseguían anteriormente la siguieron sin importar qué y ella los llevó hasta lo más profundo, quedando encerrada entre ellos y una cúpula encendida que antes fue verde y llena de vida. Con una expresión neutra y sin emociones, Madoka alzó el libro hacia el cielo._

 _"Si dan un solo paso lo arrojaré a las llamas." dijo firme y sin titubeos haciendo que todos esos hombres dieran un paso hacia atrás. "-Debo salir de aquí…-" pensó aun con el libro alzado y a pocos centímetros del fuego. No podía simplemente quemarlo, ella ya lo había intentado, y el libro resurgía siempre de las cenizas, debía seguir la profecía, salir del fuego para adentrarse en la tormenta._

 _Era impresionante como ese objeto podía controlar por completo a más de 20 personas que la rodeaban. Ellos lo querían y ella tenía el poder de destruirlo si quería. Con cuidado, Madoka comenzó a caminar con la flecha en alto, dispuesta usarla como arma si era necesario. Uno de los soldados no pudo soportarlo más e intentó atacarla por la espalda con un sable, el cual retumbó en el aire quedando a unos centímetros de Madoka, quien quedó inmóvil por la impresión._

 _"¿Qué rayos…?" el soldado volvió a arremeter contra ella, de nuevo sin éxito, otros lanzaron flechas y otros intentaron atraparla, siendo repelidos y lanzados por una especie de fuerza invisible. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Madoka observó los rostros de aquellos hombres, todos la observaban con temor, casi como si estuviesen viendo un fantasma. Algunos la miraban a ella y otros tantos detrás suya, haciendo que Madoka girara su rostro._

 _"N-no es posible…" dijo con dificultad, viendo como una figura translúcida se dejaba ver entre las llamas. Era Homura, pero no era la Homura que ella conocía._

 _La imagen que tenía detrás era imponente, sus ojos mostraban fiereza y determinación, sus hombros estaban erguidos y su cabello suelto ondeaba con el viento que comenzaba a levantarse y a expandir aun más el fuego a su alrededor, el cual le daba un aura aun más aterradora. Esa Homura portaba un arco negro y un escudo en su brazo izquierdo con lo que parecía ser la materialización de la gema en su mano, formando una especie de rombo y, a simple vista, parecía ser más alta que ella; era una imagen tan hermosa como temible incluso para ella, pero cuando Homura la miró, solo pudo ver reconocimiento y cariño en sus ojos, lejanos pero visibles. Era su alma la que la estaba protegiendo, tal como prometió antes de morir, era ella._

 _Madoka sonrió. Al parecer si había esperanza de completar el ritual, tal vez por eso Homura había conseguido activar la gema, ese era su último deseo, el de poder proteger a Madoka y usando las últimas fuerzas de su alma pudo cumplir por fin las promesas incumplidas de su corazón, las que no pudo cumplir en vida, destruyendo las ilusiones para convertirlas en una realidad._

 _"Ve, Madoka. Yo cubriré tu espalda hasta que llegues al acantilado." pronunció el espectro sin mover los labios con una voz calma y profunda. En su tono podía escuchar a Homura, pero era tan diferente, tan intenso que incluso la hizo sentir pequeña e indefensa a su lado._

 _Como si hubiese sido una orden, Madoka comenzó a correr, siendo seguida de cerca por los hombres quienes intentaban destruir a Homura sin éxito. Las flechas de Homura los atravesaban sin piedad y el escudo, el cual brillaba en su brazo, parecía ser lo que protegía a Madoka desde lejos, estando esta rodeaba por una sutil aura púrpura al igual que él. El fuego no la alcanzaba, dejándola cruzar entre las llamas despistando a sus perseguidores quienes iban cayendo poco a poco en manos del abominable espectro._

 _"'¡Ya lo veo!" Exclamó feliz Madoka al ver a lo lejos el final del bosque. Los relámpagos ya se reflejaban en el amplio y oscuro cielo de tormenta y los lejanos truenos que se avecinaban se mezclaban con los gritos de los hombres que habían quedado a sus espaldas. Ahora al parecer estaban solas. "Gracias" dijo ella con suavidad, mirando fijamente a la Homura que tenía enfrente, quien asintió sonriendo levemente, acercándose a ella._

 _Ahora era Madoka quien tenía que alzar la vista para mirarla a los ojos, era sorprendente lo diferente y a la vez lo parecidas que eran las dos partes de Homura que había visto. Aun no podía creerlo._

 _Con suavidad, Homura acarició con cariño la mejilla de Madoka, quien apenas sintió un leve calor sobre su rostro, como si de una cálida brisa se tratara. Obviamente Homura ya no pertenecía al mismo plano que ella, por lo que no podía tocarla realmente, pero para la primera era suficiente con verla viva y a salvo._

 _Madoka se permitió cerrar los ojos ante aquel intento de caricia, ya extrañaba su tacto, su presencia física, su calor, todo. La lluvia solo conseguía que se sintiera aun más fría la distancia, porque aunque pudiese verla, Madoka sabía que Homura ya no estaba allí, que aquello solo era una parte de su alma que se había quedado para protegerla, pero aun así, una parte de ella quería pensar que era real, que Homura no se había ido y que volvería a estar con ella cuando todo eso terminase._

 _"Si tan solo pudiese hacer algo para poder recuperarte…" dijo Madoka con la voz quebrada y abriendo los ojos para poder verla una vez más, allí parada frente a ella, con esa mirada cálida y esa sonrisa frágil, tal como la recordaba pero tan decidida y diferente como nunca la vio._

 _Con una mano, Homura señaló el imponente acantilado que se alzaba ante ellas, las gotas de lluvia seguían bañando el rostro de Madoka, quien miró al cielo dejando que el agua limpiara un poco la sangre y restos de cenizas de su rostro. Homura seguía igual, de la misma forma que el fuego anteriormente, la lluvia tampoco parecía afectarle, solo la brisa ondeaba su cabello levemente, era como si el viento y la luz fuesen los únicos elementos afines en ambos planos, todo lo plenamente material simplemente la atravesaba._

 _"Es ahora o nunca, ¿verdad?" Homura asintió de forma seria y observó como Madoka se acercaba al borde del acantilado, mirando al amplio mar tempestuoso. La hora había llegado._

 _"No te atrevas a dar un solo paso más muchacha. Entrégame ese libro." dijo una voz profunda. Era el hombre que llevaba persiguiendo el maldito libro desde el principio. "Solo quiero poder y eternidad, prometo no hacerte daño si colaboras chiquilla, vamos.. dámelo" Madoka negó asustada, tenía que sellar el libro, aquella era su última oportunidad._

 _"N-no te acerques" dijo apretando el objeto contra su pecho y viendo como Homura se ponía frente suya para protegerla, empuñando su arco en dirección al hombre y a los que iban con él._

 _"No me das miedo espectro. Ya no eres invencible, usaste gran parte de tu energía para proteger a esa chica. Ya no te queda suficiente para matarnos." Homura furiosa le lanzó una flecha negra que atravesó su pecho, haciendo que el hombre gimiera ligeramente de dolor._

 _La chica sonrió triunfante durante un segundo viendo la cara de horror de los subyugados de aquel hombre; sin embargo la sonrisa se le borró cuando su propia flecha desapareció del pecho de aquel humano codicioso._

 _"N-no es posible…" susurró Madoka asustada y dando otro paso hacia atrás, quedando a tan solo tres pasos del borde del acantilado._

 _"Vamos niña, dame ese libro y las gemas de poder ahora, todo irá bien. Confía en mí…" el hombre avanzó cauteloso, con pasos lentos y midiendo mentalmente sus posibilidades. No sabía de lo que sería capaz la chica y el acantilado era peligroso, no dejaría que amenazara con lanzarlo como lo hizo con quemarlo._

 _Homura miraba con horror e impotencia la escena, era cierto, su energía era limitada, pero no le fallaría de nuevo, usaría hasta su última gota de magia para protegerla y ayudarla a conseguir su objetivo._

 _"Las nubes oscuras se reúnen en la melodía del mar retumbante, los vientos de la tempestad empiezan a sonar; esperanza cayendo hacia el infierno" la suave voz de Madoka comenzó a recitar esas palabras en voz baja. Ambas gemas se activaron, una en su cuello y la otra en su mano, brillando con fuerza y llamando a la tormenta que comenzó a hacerse más intensa, comenzando a mover las aguas de forma violenta contra las rocas y los relámpagos refulgiendo en la lejanía del horizonte._

 _"No, ¡No!" El robusto hombre comenzó a caminar más rápido, viendo con temor como Madoka se acercaba al borde sin titubear y sin dejar de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Homura se interpuso en su camino, cegándolo con una explosión de luz, ya no tenía energía para herirlo, pero sí para distraerlo._

 _"Una voz sin nombre susurra, dejando a la magia cambiar el destino." Un remolino comenzó a formarse en las aguas, justo debajo del borde del precipicio, Madoka lo vio y supo que esa era su señal._

 _Al verlo, Homura también lo supo y por un lado quiso evitarlo, pero por otro también sabía que sería la única forma de que todo volviese a la normalidad y que nunca de nuevo nadie volviese a tener acceso al libro._

 _"Con calma, toma esta respuesta que llegó tardía, y con fuerza aférrate a los deseos de unión que una vez quisiste consumar. ¿Ves? Nada es imposible; la deslumbrante luz empieza a fluir, la puerta al paraíso se abre, por eso…"_

 _"¡Detente niña, no te atrevas!" bramó el comandante una vez recuperó el control de su visión tras la trampa del espectro._

 _"Madoka…"_

 _"¡Tómame y vuelve a ser uno!"_

 _Madoka se dejó caer abrazada firmemente al libro, Homura desapareció en cuanto la sintió alejarse en picado hacia el mar, el hombre que las perseguía y sus secuaces se asomaron por el borde mirando horrorizados como el remolino se tragaba a la joven, quien portaba el objeto por el que tanto habían luchado. Se acabó. Todo se había terminado._

 _"No temas, no es un adiós."_

 _"No temeré siempre que tú vuelvas a estar conmigo."_

 _._

 _._

.

Era un día frío, finales de enero. Homura se encontraba encerrada en la biblioteca, resguardándose de la fuerte lluvia que caía en el exterior. Por lo general, a Homura le gustaban los días lluviosos, era como un pequeño descanso en el que se permitía ir a la cálida biblioteca a leer un libro sin preocuparse de nada más. Aunque en ese momento, debía admitir que lo último que hacía la historia que estaba leyendo era relajarla, más bien la estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Tras unos cuantos minutos más de lectura, Homura dejó el libro a un lado para ponerse en pie. - _Vaya bazofia de libro.-_ pensó para sus adentros, seguramente no lo seguiría leyendo; era de estos típicos dramas románticos donde el chico era popular y la chica una persona sin reputación marcada que se enamoraba de él, da unos cuantos suspiros y sin más el chico aparece dispuesto a hablarle porque siempre había estado enamorado de ella… Estúpido, realmente estúpido y sin sentido, por favor ¿quién va a creerse que el amor es tan sencillo? Era totalmente absurdo ¡Vamos! ni que se hubiese puesto de repente un cartel luminoso que ponga 'eh, oye, ¡estoy aquí! Enamórate de mí galán de dorama.' Obviamente no. Aunque sería interesante leer algo así, al menos tendría más sentido que el mágico encuentro que acababa de leer.

Homura suspiró cansada y dejó el libro sobre la mesa, masajeando ligeramente, seguramente no lo terminaría, ¿para qué? Si ya sabía el final.

Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, Homura tomó sus cosas antes de dirigirse a la máquina de café que había a la entrada de la biblioteca, sin embargo, algo llamó su atención en el camino; se trataba de una chica algo extraña, de cabello y ojos rosas, —eso llamaría la atención de cualquiera— pero no fue eso exactamente lo que llamó la suya, que también.

Con calma, Homura se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaba la chica y se sentó enfrente suyo, comprobando lo que le había parecido ver desde lejos. El libro que ella leía no tenía portada, la cubierta era totalmente negra, sin título, ni autor, ni ningún otro dato que lo identificara, ni si quiera tenía código de barras o alguna pegatina. Tal vez era un diario o un cuaderno, sin embargo el aspecto viejo y desgastado de lo que parecía ser cuero le hacía dudar mucho de ese hecho. Nadie tiene cuadernos de apuntes que parecen libros antiguos forrados en cuero ¿o sí? En fin, hay gente para todo…

Sin embargo, la curiosidad de Homura aumentaba cada vez más al ver a la chica leer el libro. Su rostro cambiaba de expresión según lo que leía, al parecer era un libro divertido, en ocasiones sorprendente e incluso tierno. No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo se quedó observando los dulces rasgos de aquella chica mientras leía, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un par de ojos rosados que la miraban con curiosidad y algo de timidez. La habían descubierto.

"Ehm…" Susurró Homura con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cual no pudo evitar al verse en esa situación tan extraña. Seguro la chica se sintió acosada "L-lo siento, seguro te incomodé" comentó al ver que la chica se levantaba, seguro dispuesta a irse por esa forma tan poco discreta de observarla.

Sin embargo la realidad fue otra. "No te preocupes, no me incomodé. Solo sentí curiosidad por saber que tanto mirabas." Susurró la chica con voz dulce. Realmente esa muchacha era extraña si no se había asustado por tener a una desconocida mirándola fijamente como tonta…

"Uhm… Pues miraba esto." Homura acarició con suavidad la cubierta del libro. Sí, efectivamente era de cuero "Me llamó la atención que estuviese en blanco, jamás había visto un libro parecido." Comentó en voz muy baja, después de todo estaban en una biblioteca.

"Oh, ya veo…" Dijo la otra chica con una suave sonrisa "A mí me llamó la atención justamente por eso. No sabía muy bien que leer así que, haciendo caso omiso a lo que dicen 'no juzgues un libro por su portada' " Citó ella "hice precisamente eso, buscar las portadas que más me llamasen la atención y así empezar a leer el libro, y pues… Aquí está el ganador." Elevó el libro en su mano derecha hasta mostrarlo frente al rostro de Homura.

"¿Puedo?" dijo ella con rostro serio y subiendo su mano hasta tomar el libro por el lado contrario al que la otra chica lo sostenía.

"¡Claro!" Susurró ella con emoción y se lo cedió.

Homura observó con disimulada curiosidad el extraño libro, girándolo en sus manos, analizando la gastada cubierta y las páginas algo amarillentas, parecía tener muchos años y haber sido leído por bastantes personas, aun así no perdía el encanto, al contrario, ese libro parecía tener las mismas propiedades que el vino; cuanto más viejo más codiciado.

Homura devolvió el libro a las manos de la desconocida, quien lo tomó enseguida. No había querido abrirlo, algo se lo impidió; tal vez sea el hecho de que no quería rebelar nada de lo que escondiese hasta que lo leyera, aun no lo tenía decidido.

"¿Me lo recomendarías?" Preguntó Homura devolviendo su mirada a aquellos ojos rosa que cada vez iban ganando incluso mayor interés que el propio libro.

"Sin duda alguna" respondió la otra con una sonrisa y sosteniendo la mirada intensa de Homura sin titubear, como si ya estuviese algo acostumbrada a esa intensidad.

Ambas chicas se quedaron observando en silencio. Sus ojos reflejando los de la otra, sus sonrisas dibujándose en sus rostros casi al mismo tiempo, reconociéndose poco a poco. Homura no entendía bien porqué se sentía así al mirar a aquella chica, porqué su corazón y su cuerpo le clamaban abrazarla, protegerla, porqué le era tan especialmente familiar.

"No nos conocemos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Homura con cautela en un susurro.

"Yo creo que sí, de alguna u otra forma, sé que nos conocemos" dijo con suavidad, como queriendo recordar la razón por la que conoce a aquella chica, por la que un solo nombre rondaba su cabeza. Su alma sabía el nombre de aquella chica, pero ¿por qué?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más en el tema, puesto que el teléfono de ella comenzó a vibrar por la llegada de un mensaje.

"Oh, siento tener que irme así" Dijo Madoka levantándose apresurada tras leer el texto "mi padre está fuera, debo darme prisa." Dejó el libro en las manos de Homura y le sonrió cálidamente "Espero poder verte otra vez, hasta pronto, Homura-chan." Una vez dicho aquello, la chica salió sin darle tiempo si quiera a preguntarle su nombre.

"¡E-espera! ¿C-cómo sabes mi…?" pero la chica ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para poder escucharla.

Con rapidez se levantó, guardando el libro en su bolso para que no se mojara, ya volvería a sacarlo formalmente después, pero ahora debía alcanzar a la chica que sabía su nombre. Por alguna razón sentía que le arrancaban una parte importante de si misma al apartarla de su lado, ¡ni si quiera la conocía!

Tal vez esas historias de amor a primera vista no fuesen tan estúpidas como ella pensaba…

"Madoka, por favor, ¡regresa!" dijo con la voz alzada una vez estuvo fuera de la biblioteca.

 _'Madoka'_

Pero… ¿Por qué Madoka?

La chica en cuestión se giró, a punto de entrar a un vehículo que la esperaba, seguramente sería su padre como ella bien le dijo. En voz que Homura no pudo escuchar desde el lugar donde se encontraba, Madoka le dijo algo a su padre antes de volver a salir al encuentro de Homura bajo la lluvia.

"Homura-chan…" dijo ella con un sonrisa mientras se acercaba hasta ella bajo la lluvia. Homura enseguida la cubrió con su paraguas para que no se mojara tanto. "¿Recordaste?"

"¿M-Madoka?" preguntó confusa al ver que la chica si respondía a aquel nombre que había salido de su boca sin permiso.

"Uhm… Soy Madoka, Kaname Madoka…" dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano de Homura entre las suyas.

"Pero…"

"¿Por qué?" interrumpió ella de forma risueña mientras besaba la mejilla de la otra, quien se sonrojó al instante "Léelo" dijo un poco más seria, pero sin dejar atrás aquel tono cariñoso con el que la trataba.

"Lo haré, pero por favor… quédate…" Homura apretó su mano intentando retenerla para que no se marchara, era como si esa sensación de pérdida ya la hubiese vivido, como si no quisiese repetirla.

"No puedo, debo irme a casa ahora." con cuidado, Madoka separó su mano de la de Homura y la abrazó "Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, no pienso volver a perderte de nuevo… Ya luchaste suficiente, ahora nos toca vivir" dijo con suavidad a su oído antes de separarse "Lee el libro y vuelve aquí. Te estaré esperando".

Con esas últimas palabras, Madoka corrió hasta donde estaba su padre esperándola para irse a casa, despidiéndose con la mano de Homura antes de marcharse.

"¿Quién era esa chica, Madoka?" preguntó curioso su padre sin dejar de mirar la carretera mientras conducía.

"Es Homura-chan papá, una persona muy especial para mí que hacía mucho que no veía" dijo Madoka con simpleza mientras miraba por el retrovisor como Homura reingresaba a la biblioteca.

"Hm ya veo. Pues deberías traerla a casa algún día, parece buena chica" comentó él mirando a su hija aprovechando un semáforo en rojo.

"Por supuesto, de ahora en adelante podré invitarla más seguido"


End file.
